leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dennizen130/Larz, The Skyborne Protector
Larz The Skyborne Protector Hey guys this is the second champion that I thought of so if you have not see nthe first one please look up Sludge The Disease Walker. Larz is a melee fighter that is good at staying in fights and inflicting heavy damage on single targets.Larz also does not have mana. The only problem with Larz is that being affected by any type of cc can mess up his play style and he does not do very much aoe damage. so lets get started. Bio: There are many stories that go through the world, and not everyone believes them. This particular story just so happens to be as true as you or I. Long ago there was a grand city that lived i nthe clouds. The people who live here go by many names, Cloud Walkers, Typhoone Riders, but their real name are the Skyborne. These people where primarly thinkers and thus were not fit to fight. Due to this fact their grand city was constantly ravaged by their rival race the Blood Hawks. The Blood Hawks consisted of monsters that hunted and killed all day, and with their wings they could reach this grand city. After a raid where hundreads of their people were taken and eaten by the Blood Hawks, the Skyborne decided that enough was enough. They got their greatest minds together and the ystarted to build a machine that would forever protect their city from the monsters that are the Blood Hawks. After several years and during one of the raids, they final finished the great machine. They powered up the machine and it immediately went into the air to destroy its enemies. Harnessing the pwoer of lightning he struck them all down in his path. The Blood Hawks that were attacking could not fight back againest the great machine and fell quickly. After the Blood Hawks had retreated the great machine landed and everyone i nthe city cheered at their new savior. Several years went by and the machine protected them and the city florished. But something happened inside the machine, it started to grow in intellegence and realise. It decided it wanted to be part of the city too. It learned the language of the people andstarted to feel accepted. One day a little girl came up to it and asked what its name was. The machine had no idea what to say so it said the first thing that popped into its head Larz. Ever since then larz has protected the city and does everything he can to stop the evil races of the world from winning. Whether striking them down with lightning or metal Larz will defend the people of the world. "I am the protector of the sky, and I shall forever carry the Skyborne on my shoulders." Larz Move List: Passive: Eletric Shift-When Larz uses a ability he gains a stack of Electricity. After collecting 5 stacks of electricty Larz's next basic attack will deal additional damage based on 5%,10%,15%,20% of his attack damage. Q: Power Up- Larz powers up his fists causing his punches to deal 20,30,40,50,60 additional damage and stunning the first target hit for .5 seconds. CD: 10,8,6,4,3 W: Metalic Slam- Larz jumps to target location and slams the ground around him dealing 75,130,170,210,250 damage and knocking back everyone enemy around him. 75% of attack damage goes into the damage. CD: 15,13,10,8,6 E: Indestructable- Passive: Larz gains 10,15,20,25,30 armor and magic resist. Activate: Larz hardens his armor giving him 5,10,15,20,25 additional armor and magic resist for 5 seconds and giving him a shield for 3 seconds equal to 20% of his max hp. CD: 25,23,20,18,15 R: Overcharge: Larz overcharges his body granting him increased movement speed by 20%,30%,40%, increased attack speed by 50%,60%,70%, and causing all his attacks to deal a additional 60,70,80 damage.Lasts 5,7,10 seconds. During this effect his passive is increased by 20% and Power Up gets 20,30,40 additional damage. CD 110, 90, 70 Category:Custom champions